


My Drabbles from Drabble night

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Night, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of the drabbles I wrote in chat so they are unbetaed and were written in ~ ten minutes each so feel free to point out any errors!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drabbles from Drabble night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!

Caught in the snow (208)

Remus wondered how his lover talked him into this. He usually loved the snow to be fair, but there had been a blizzard the night before, not that a little thing like that was going to stop Severus from dragging him into the Forbidden Forest to look for Potions ingredients. The day was beautiful when they had left early that morning, but clouds had gathered suddenly around noon and now they were miles from the castle with snow too thick to see through falling all around them. For once Severus’ determination to wear nothing but black worked in their favor as it made him relatively easy to see, but Remus knew they were lost.

The storm had made finding their way all but impossible so when they stumbled across an empty cave they gratefully took shelter. A fire and some warming charms later they could enjoy the sight of the falling snow without also being subjected to the strong winds that accompanied it properly as they sat huddled together. Now that they were safe and warm Remus felt much better about the trip. They had been reasonably successful before the storm hit and now he had a perfectly legitimate excuse to cuddle his irascible lover. All was well.

 

Bad food (179)

It wasn’t that Remus was a bad cook per se, he made many things that Severus loved so much it was a wonder he didn’t weigh twice what he did, but his lover liked to experiment with food. Usually the experiments were quite nice, or at least edible, but every once in a while there was a dud. And the duds were _always horrible_. Most of the time Remus figured out which worked and which didn’t, but he was obsessing over one dish Severus _loathed_ , which meant he got it at least once a week as Remus experimented with it, trying valiantly to make it edible.

Severus wasn’t entirely sure what it was supposed to be, but it seemed like some kind of rice with fruit and curry in it. The curry was too bland and the fruit was _far too sweet_ , creating a rather sickly flavor. Sitting down to the newest incarnation of this dreaded dish without complaint, Severus decided, was the clearest declaration of love he could give. He only hoped Remus understood the unspoken message.

 

Soft (196)

Severus had lived a hard life. From an abusive childhood, through two wars which each demanded a part of his soul and finally into peace times. After the constant struggle of his earlier life peace, welcome as it was, seemed like a completely foreign concept. Everything changed after the war. He no longer was stuck at a job he despised, having started an apothecary of his own and becoming his own boss, he no longer was hated by everyone, though few would go so far as to call him friend, and he was no longer alone.

Incorporating a lover into his life at his age was rather difficult, but Remus was persistent. Suddenly Severus was exposed to sensations and feelings he had never encountered before. Remus insisted on changing some things, adding homey touches here and there, they took some getting used to, but Severus grew to approve of them once the shock of change wore off. His chair had been re-stuffed, the ancient bed replaced and there was a new feeling in Severus’ world. The furniture, like his feelings for Remus, were new, soft and comforting. Maybe, Severus thought, change could be a good thing.

 

Kiss (210)

It made no sense. One second Severus was walking back from the greenhouses after acquiring some tentaculas for his current experimental potion, minding his own business, and the next thing he knew he had been yanked into the forest, backed into a tree and snogged within an inch of his life. It took him a second to figure out the culprit with his brain sluggish from the sudden rerouting of his blood supply, but once he had he was even more surprised.

Remus had never shown any particular interest in him before, yet here he was pinned quite pleasantly to a tree by an amorous werewolf who seemed hell bent on making his brain melt and his knees give out. If asked how he would react to such a seemingly outlandish scenario five minutes ago he likely would have scoffed and said he would hex first and ask questions later.

Yet here he was clinging to Remus and moaning his approval at the hungry kiss. He didn’t know what set Remus off, but he couldn’t help but hope it would become a regular occurrence.  
Severus might not have known he wanted this five minutes ago, but now that he did he intended to pursue it as only a Slytherin could.

 

Sitting on top of (the world) (280)

Remus had a life that loved to kick him when he was down. The bite at such a young age ripped all his chances for a normal life out from under him, he didn’t even really remember being “normal”. Hogwarts and the friends he made there was his sanctuary for years. There he was safe and had the illusion of normalcy, at least until Sirius tore that thin comfort from him as well.

Unable to hold a job for long in the wizarding world, Remus fell into the world of muggles to whom werewolves were fictional and thus not to be worried about. Finding his niche there only managed to make his school friends even less trustful of him judging by the lies and omissions they handed him with a smile, as if he should be happy with the scraps of their dying friendships. Then James and Lily died, Sirius was incarcerated and Peter was blown to smithereens, or so he thought. The windfall of the job at Hogwarts was far too good to be true, so of course it was. He was distrusted by the staff and the incident with Sirius only continued the pattern of bad luck.

Only when the war ended and all his friends were dead could he finally start over, fresh. Severus had softened towards him over the decades, finally acknowledging the low thrum of attraction that seemed to have always been there between them. Remus was free, loved by a good, if not nice, man and truly, unrepentantly, happy for the first time he could remember. He snuggled into the sleepy embrace of his lover contentedly. He was sitting on top of the world.

 

Outside looking in (246)

Severus was used to being alone. He had always been a bit of a loner and the few people he got close to all invariably turned on him or died. It was smarter and safer to be on his own, he didn’t get hurt that way. Yet now he was faced with a dilemma; maintain the status quo, stay safe and die alone and unloved or take a chance and maybe, just maybe, live a life with someone who loved him and never be alone again.

The second option terrified him. What if Remus changed his mind? What if he didn’t and he died leaving Severus once again alone and hurt? But if Remus didn’t change his mind and didn’t die Severus would get all he had ever wanted in a neat package, as if it was the way things were supposed to be. The convenience of potential happiness made him doubtful of its success and yet would it not be better to at least try? Worst case scenario he would be right back where he started and the best case granted his heart’s desire.

Severus paced and argued with himself for hours. Finally, he apparated to Remus’ home and knocked on the door to deliver his answer. Remus’ eyes held love and hope and that more than anything is what convinced Severus. He didn’t want to be on the outside looking in any longer. He wanted Remus and he was willing to take the risk.

 

Keeping warm (100)

It was always cold in the Dungeons in the winter. Severus was used to keeping the fire going nearly the whole school year in the vain attempt to keep warm. Extra layers, warming charms and more blankets _almost_ managed to cut the chill. When he started seeing Remus his first instinct was to kick him out of his bed immediately after sex, but the man was practically a furnace, radiating precious heat. Severus told himself he let Remus stay solely for the heat he provided, but he did not deny his interest in a different kind of heat as well.

 

Pages (181)

After the war Severus became something of a minor celebrity. Entire books were written about his efforts on the Order’s behalf, not to mention the biographies and downright fiction plastered across headlines and in books written by people who _claimed_ to have interviewed him personally, but obviously hadn’t as he couldn’t speak for over a year after the war ended.

Most of the “facts” they wrote of were either total lies or the truth so twisted it was hardly recognizable as such anymore. Severus ignored most of the speculation, choosing to hide from the world until he could finally claim the reward he had promised himself if he survived.  
Remus had been chasing him for years, trying his hardest to redeem himself in Severus’ eyes.

It was only after Severus realized that Remus hadn’t been involved in _either_ of the Shrieking Shack Incidents that Severus’ opinion began to soften. As soon as Severus could speak he went to Remus to set the record straight with the only person he needed to know the truth. The man he had loved for years.

 

Photograph (183)

Severus hated photographs. He said they were only good for making people maudlin about the past and what they could never get back again. Remus knew how his lover felt and even understood his position, but he insisted on keeping a photo album to remind himself of those he loved.

Their rooms had only one photograph on display, a picture of the two of them at their hand fasting. They were facing each other with the camera behind them and the cords tying their hands together clearly visible. Their portrait selves only had eyes for each other, both men positively glowing with happiness on that special day.

Remus had expected Severus would want that one to be put away as well, but to his surprise Severus bought it a tasteful frame and hung it over the mantle. When asked why he changed his mind Severus replied, “I might not need the daily reminder of how we feel about each other, but sooner or later you might wonder why you still put up with me.” Severus then gestured to the portrait, “That is why.”

 

Jealousy (216)

Severus was a private man, he had always sneered at those who wore their hearts on their sleeves. He no longer denied he had a heart, but he didn’t broadcast the owner of it either. Public displays of affection were the territory of clingy, spotty faced adolescents, not fully grown men in his opinion.

Yet when Beatrice showed up to teach History when Binns finally decided he had bored enough generations to sleep Severus became quite unnerved. She was intelligent, beautiful and had a wonderfully dry sense of humor. Normally the two of them would have gotten on quite well, but she _dared_ to make eyes at _his_ Remus. To be fair she had no way of knowing about their relationship as they had agreed that discretion was the better part of valor, but she flirted and hovered and _touched_ his lover.

It all came to a head during the Christmas Staff party where some liquid courage was apparently enough to let her state her interest clearly by inviting Remus back to her rooms. Severus had barely managed to restrain himself from hexing her all night, but that was the final straw. He tore Beatrice way from _his_ Remus and swooped down on his lover in a very vigorous and public kiss to stake his claim.

 

Secrecy (230)

War always was rife with secrecy. Friends and lovers sworn to always be honest and true to each other were forced to lie and misdirect. Severus’ entire life for the last twenty years has been nothing but secrecy. One cannot serve two masters and announce it to the world, nor could one openly serve two and only truly serve one without suspicion and hurt.

Severus understood this first hand and yet he wished for just a bit of honesty in his life, for a person he could tell the whole truth to, so as to help him remember there was a truth to be told. Someone he could trust with his secrets and thus not lose due to the rules of war.

Severus loved, but could not speak, worked tirelessly for such a world, but never received it. As he watched the man he loved marry another he understood. The truth was a beautiful, rare and precious thing and having been denied the opportunity to invoke it with Remus he had lost him.

Tears ran silently down his face. Maybe one day Remus would understand that it was not mistrust which stilled Severus’ tongue, but a desperate need to protect the one he loved above all others. Maybe one day the secrets would be stripped away and Remus would know the truth. Maybe one day Remus would love him again.

 

Whisper (215)

The problem with starting a relationship with a spy in the middle of a war is no one can know. When you want to shout from the rooftops that you have finally found “the one” and that they love you back, you can only whisper. Meetings in dingy muggle pubs where Remus would wait for Severus so they could rent a room for the night and openly be together were rare but cherished. Cries of pleasure had to be stifled, after all what if someone heard?

The worst part was the worry that maybe, your lover’s actions that night weren’t an elaborate ploy to gain standing with the enemy. Maybe they were exactly what they looked and felt like, a betrayal. Everyone else was convinced of your lover’s defection, but was that a sign of his skill at spying or only a reflection of the truth?

No one could know even now. If you told they would only look at you with the same suspicion they always looked at him with. If he was guilty telling would do no harm, but if he was truly innocent the truth could kill him. Remus knows he can’t be completely sure, but he refuses to be responsible for the death of his mate even if he is guilty.

 

Pirates (295)

“Severus come out of there, we are going to be late!”

“How do you talk me into this kind of nonsense wolf?”

“By promising great food and other rewards for pleasing me, not to mention stroking your  
 _ego_ …”

“I refuse to be seen in public like this!”

“Let me see, Severus.”

“FINE!”

Severus stormed out of their bathroom dressed exactly as Remus had pictured him. The knee-high black leather boots clung to his calves eagerly, the loose brown pants tucked in to them. The pants hid everything but gripped his arse lovingly, his thighs we only highlighted momentarily as he stomped about grumpily.

Severus’ white, long sleeved lace up shirt was open to his sternum, highlighting his lover’s strong and wiry physique. The loose sleeves pooled around his wrists drawing the eye to Severus’ clever hands. The wide leather belt held a period pistol and a sword, both of which Remus had actually seen his love use before, a memory that still made his knees weak. To top off the outfit Severus had a simple but elegant hat with a long black feather stuck in it.  
Remus had to clear his throat before he could speak, though his voice still was husky with his sudden interest.

“I’m afraid I don’t see the problem.” His eyes still devoured his uncooperative lover as he paced.

“I look like an idiot and I will never live this down!”

Remus stepped into Severus’ path, pulled him into a long, hungry kiss and finally growled, “You look like sex on legs. Besides if you don’t go as a Pirate captain how can I go as your cabin boy?”

“My cabin boy? Does that mean you would follow my orders?”

“Always, my dear captain,” Remus purred.

“Good! We aren’t going!”


End file.
